Fairy Tail Episode 140. Reborn Oración Seis Appears!
The mysterious group of six look down upon the Fairy Tail members, with Lucy, who recognizes them, exclaiming that that they are the Oración Seis. Erza and Gray comment on differently they all appear but Jackpot explains excitedly that they are truly the Reborn Oración Seis. Natsu asks if the person in the center is truly Midnight, who remarks that his new name is Brain II. Midnight then explains the goals of the Reborn Oración Seis before he, as well as his guildmates, raises their arms causing the mark of their Dark Guild to appear all over the clock. Natsu, Byro and Dan all start charging towards them but are attacked by Midnight's Darkness Magic, which even Dan couldn't reflect with his Ricochet; the reason why is explained briefly by Jackpot. Midnight reveals why the Reborn Oración Seis now possess the clock as it rings a dark chime, followed by an explanation by his guildmates about how much Fairy Tail has helped them in this new goal of theirs. As he thinks back to their group's humiliation from seven years ago, Midnight orders Cobra and Racer to take care of all them. Cobra and Racer clash with the members of Fairy Tail but prove to be at a much more powerful level than them, reminiscent of when they first encountered the Light Team seven years ago. To finish them all off, Angel uses her specialized Angel Magic that virtually destroys the building, leaving off a billow of smoke that fills the sky. Sugarboy, Mary Hughes and Samuel bear witness to it. At the Magic Council, news break of the revived Oración Seis. Lahar presents himself before the Council and it's revealed that not only is the Oración Seis indeed back, supported by the fact that they have broken out of prison to do so, but also that a Zentopia Church priest was regularly sent to visit the members during their imprisonment. Guran Doma instructs Lahar to find any recordings of when the Oración Seis broke out and adds how Zentopia Church needs to be paid a visit. The sent members of Fairy Tail, plus Lyon and Michelle, are rescued by the Trimens and taken to the Blue Pegasus Building except for Lyon, who was taken back to his own guild. As the members recover slowly, they learn that the Oración Seis and Legion Corps could not be found during the time of the rescue. Lucy goes to visit the nearby ruins and there with Michelle, and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation. Lucy remembers the book that she has on the clock parts and decides to reread it back at the Blue Pegasus Building. She does so and realizes that the book specifically tells the readers not to go look for the clock pieces, disappointing her greatly. Her guildmates attempt to cheer her up about it and succeed in doing so, despite Lucy knowing what they are doing. At the Zentopia Church, it is revealed that the Legion Corps all managed to return safely. Byro Cracy requests to speak to the archbishop but is refused entrance by Cardinal Rapowant, who offers to tell the archbishop himself of Byro's news. Byro tries explaining that the Oración Seis stole the Infinity Clock but is told that Rapowant already knows what had happened, surprising the others by his knowledge. Sometime later, Coco is shown in a dark room, apparently imprisoned. Rapowant tells her that she has betrayed Legion and must be punished, though Coco states that she already accepts it and has no regrets. The Infinity Clock sends a dark chime throughout Fiore. Team Natsu hears the chime as they fly aboard the Christina. Category:Fairy Tail Episodes